Automatic Love
by LadyOfTheMist27
Summary: The AI does not hate you, nor does it love you, but you are made out of atoms which it can use for something else.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: New story!**

All throughout his life, Asami Ryuichi had never had a single failing. He had effortlessly sailed through education, the top of his class in everything. His business had rapidly budded and bloomed into an international company, with a finger in almost every pie. He even owned his own laboratories, hired his own scientists, and currently had Sion billed as a major pioneering force in modern medicine and technology. Indeed, he was a blessed being, with the whole package. The world fell at his feet, men and women alike fluttered their lashes at him and dreamed of sharing his bed.

Today, however, he knew to be his downfall. He knew the instant those dark lashes fluttered over silken cheeks. When plump pink lips, impossibly human-looking, parted in the boy's first breath. When blue eyes gazed out, blank and beautiful, in the way only angels could be. Ah, how funny, that a man rumored to be barely human, would fall in love with this very inhuman creation.

"Do you like it, Asami-sama?" The creator, Saitou Taiki hovered anxiously, looking for a reaction on the stoic man's face, knowing that this single reaction could make or break him.

"This is excellent. And it will behave perfectly human?" A rare smile lifted up the man's lips.

"Well," Taiki stammered, "Not _perfectly_ , per se, that would make people nervous, you see. Consumers like firm boundaries between AI and human. I was planning for commercial models to look fairly human but have more monotone speech and perhaps servant-like language."

"Very good judgment," Asami nodded, "But I want _this one_ to be programmed with fully human characteristics. In fact, if possible, could you make it unaware that it is an AI?"

"Certainly, Asami-sama, but…" The scientist looked puzzled. "Why this one?"

"I'll be taking it for my personal use." Was the only answer he offered.

"Right away, sir. I must warn you though, this is only a preliminary prototype, and I cannot promise perfection."

"This is plenty." The man's eyes softened as he reached out and touched the warm cheek. It felt no different from a human's. Blue eyes narrowed in alien confusion.

"Alright then, I'll have it reprogrammed tonight and have it sent to you tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, to my condo if you please. Kirishima will have the details." Asami nodded absentmindedly, still engrossed with the lovely machine as his assistant, looking a tad unsettled at his stoic master's newfound interest, gave Taiki the details.

* * *

"Your name is Akihito."

Blue eyes blinked at his creator. "My name is Akihito."

"Very good," Taiki nodded. "And your master is this man." He held up a photo of Asami Ryuichi. While the androids were very intelligent, baselines had to be set up first. However, with a simple prompt the machine would be able to extrapolate extraordinarily fast, becoming integrated in as little as a day.

"That is my master?" A pale finger lifted and pointed at the man.

"Yes, he is. His name is Asami Ryuichi."

Pink lips curled up in a sweet smile. "My master is Asami Ryuichi."

"Perfect." Taiki said with satisfaction. His boss would pay handsomely for this boy, he was already infatuated. "Sleep now."

Immediately the boy's eyes closed, his chest rising and falling to simulate breathing. Who would ever know that the boy was a fake?

With a final key swipe, he made sure that not even the boy would ever know. Akihito would wake a normal boy, not an android.

* * *

The instant sensation swept the world. How new, how futuristic, that they lived in the age where technological intelligence could finally be said to equal and rival that of humans! The androids were advertised as good for anything, from being a babysitter to a carer of senior citizens. They could cook, learn, converse, and were, above all, perfectly docile. They were, in fact, programmed with an underlying master command to not harm humans and to be as helpful as possible.

Soon, they began appearing in the rooms of the rich, marked by the thick bracelets that adorned their left hands, an ID chip. There, they were put to different uses, as one would expect from the perverse desires of some wealthy men. Sex bots. They promised an eternally young partner who would never tire, never argue…and never retaliate when hit or abused.

Sion grew and grew, riding on top of this wave of new wealth and interest. Their labs were now hailed as _the_ cutting edge, programmers practically hailing Saitou Taiki as their new god.

But beneath the seemingly endless public approval, stirrings of unease began. Humanitarians once again took up their stations, beginning to campaign for the rights of these androids, if they were indeed as intelligent as the average human. It would be impossible to tell between a human and an android without the bracelet, wouldn't it? They argued.

The general populance responded dismissively. Of course you could tell, the droids were obviously subservient and used strange, formal language, and their bracelets were built in, they couldn't be removed. There was no way for a droid to lead a human life; they were dependent on humanity, their creator.

Weren't they?

* * *

"Welcome home." Pearly whites beamed at him. Akihito stood at the entryway, dressed to perfection in a ruffled apron, ladle in hand. "Dinner's almost ready."

Asami smiled slightly, the innocence of his little lover warming his soul. "I'm back."

He walked inside, shedding his jacket and carefully stowing away his holsters. It wouldn't do for ever-curious Akihito to mess with a gun and accidentally discharge it.

The large TV was on, its noise a comfortable background to the sizzling of pans in the kitchen. A woman said in clipped words, "We are live on the scene at Sion corporation's headquarters, where the Humanitarian Association of Japan Society members are picketing." A camera panned over the scene, full of citizens raising signs boldly printed with phrases like "Androids are human too" and "Equal rights for all sentient beings".

Aki's head poked out of the kitchen. "Dinner's ready! Oh," His head swiveled towards the TV as his lips pressed together in disapproval. "They've been broadcasting android stuff all day, I swear. Is this okay for your business?"

"Every new technology has support and opposition," Asami dismissed it, standing up to go to the kitchen for dinner. "Sion will be fine; the supporters for the androids far outnumber the few who oppose it."

"Alright." Aki giggled, grabbing his lover's arm, leading him into the warm kitchen were piping hot foods had already been plated. "Time to eat!" He beamed upwards.

Asami smiled back indulgently, ignoring the underlying emptiness in those beautiful angel eyes.

 **AN: Reviews always make me happy** **(#^.^#)**

 **Also, there's a more edited/prettied up version of this on AO3, if you want to see the final draft, sorry, I had to use the next to last draft here *cringes***


	2. Chapter 2

Sion Corporations was a proud company, and it showed in their buildings. Every last structure that belonged to the company was slick and modern. Their offices were much more open, framed by stainless steel and elegant panels of glass. Their equipment was top notch, no expenses were cut. And the main building, the one where it all began, was the most stunning of all.

It was a grand work, supposedly worked on by the most famed architects of Japan. Steel bands rose up like quicksilver, encircling the cylindrical building. Tinted glass glinted in the sunlight, and surrounding it was a well maintained courtyard, green and lush, with sakura and fruit trees planted in artistic formations. The perfect amalgam of man and nature.

But today, there was no beauty to be found in the courtyard. Angry protesters trampled over the well-manicured lawn, raising their signs. News crews eagerly positioned their cameras, aiming to capture every inch of chaos. _Counter_ protesters even showed up and held up combating signs. It was a mess, and the pushy crowd was only held back by the impressive line of muscled men, wearing suits and sunglasses despite the blazing sun. They held as a steady barrier, repeating the same phrases over and over again. "I'm afraid only authorized people can enter." "Please try and calm down."

"Give androids the rights they deserve!" One angry woman shrieked.

"You idiot, when will you guys realize that they're not people!" A man from the other side yelled. "They're no different than computers."

"If they are sentient, then they're _people_." The woman hissed, shooting him a glare.

And on and on the controversy roared.

* * *

Asami stepped back into the apartment, letting out a sigh. Kirishima, seeing the dark circles under his eyes, had promptly shoved back the appointments for the afternoon, ordering his boss to get some rest. The ever faithful secretary had worn a stony expression, refusing to budge on this issue. From his face, Asami could tell he was recalling the time last year when exhaustion had caused Asami to contract a nasty case of the flu. Ever since then, Kei had taken extra measures to ensure his master's physical wellbeing.

Musical humming caused him to raise up his head. The boy twirled in the open kitchen, dancing as he cooked. The pale hands roamed freely over mahogany cabinets, knowing exactly where everything was placed. In the pan, a fresh piece of salmon sizzled in butter. Western style, huh? Off to the side, he saw the steamed vegetables, seasoned with just a hint of salt and pepper.

Aki seemed perfectly in his element, smiling as he cooked, dressed in his little ruffled apron. He grabbed a plate, sliding the salmon onto it, still sizzling slightly, and arranged the vegetables around it prettily. Lifting the plate, he turned again, intending to put it on the kitchen table, and froze. His pretty lips lifted up in a full, puppy-like smile as he rushed towards Asami, unceremonious setting the plate down with a clack. "You're home! Why so early? Have you eaten lunch yet?" His eyes flitted towards the plate, obviously eager to share lunch with somebody. Somehow, the boy managed to eat like a normal human, Taiki said that solar and nutritional energy could power his body.

"I've already eaten." Despite himself, he smiled at the boy. _So beautiful._ Akihito was the very image of perfection, almost unreal. And only two people on this planet knew that he wasn't real. At all. A stab of pain echoed through his chest as those eyes glanced up at him with love.

"Oh," The boy pouted slightly in disappointment. "Wait…" His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What did you have for lunch?"

"…onigiri."

"And did this onigiri have anything at all besides rice?" The sweetness in the boy's voice was completely without warmth.

"There was nori." Ah, he better prepare for the oncoming storm.

"Ryuichi! That barely counts as a proper snack!" The boy huffed. "I swear, Kirishima has to learn to make you eat proper food. At least sit down for some vegetables, it'll boost your immune system."

That pleading expression should be illegal, Asami mentally groaned as he allowed himself to be led over to the table, a pair of chopsticks thrust into his hand and a plate pushed in front of him. The vegetables, he had to admit, were divine. They melted perfectly in his mouth, light and seasoned. Aki just sat, elbows on the table, head adorably propped up on his hands, content to just watch Asami eat. "See? _This_ is a proper meal."

Asami could only smile in response, taking in the face of the boy he loved. _What a perfect fate for a man like me,_ he thought, smiling with a hint of bitterness, _the only one who could love me was a boy programmed to._

But he loved Akihito, loved his innocence and adorable gestures. His tendency to mother, his insistence on a proper diet at all times and his borderline obsession with cooking. And even if he didn't want to admit it, he had never been happier than in those moments when he could hold the boy in the sleepy hours of the morning and pretend that this romance was something real. Under the cloak of darkness, he could press kisses to that dainty temple and savor the sleepy smile, so humanlike, and just relish the closeness and warmth of the other body. He nurtured this kind, imaginary world with the misguided hope that someday it would bloom into more.

* * *

Aki knew that Asami didn't like it when he said "I love you."

The man didn't seem to have a problem with saying the words himself. He said it often in the mornings, soft whispers before he climbed out of bed. He would just say it sometimes at home, sitting, reading his documents. A simple fact that he liked to just remind Aki of. It made the boy deliriously happy, brought a low heat to the pit of his stomach. Even if it was cheesy, it made his world turn pink and his heart thrum.

But whenever Aki would crawl in bed, curl up close against that muscular body and whisper those same words, the man would always stiffen slightly. In the daytime, he would see a slight shock of pain cross the man's face before he smiled kindly and said it back. He would always give a bittersweet look, not suited at all for the man's strong features. And for hours afterwards, he would be distant, less openly affectionate, as if something held him back.

Aki really did love Asami. He loved the man's kind smile, his strong stature, and his kind personality that no one else ever seemed to see. But more than anything, he loved seeing the man happy. Some part of him told him that this man had not been happy in a long, long time, and it made him feel content whenever Asami just looked _happy_. Like he enjoyed the simplicity of living.

His saying "I love you" did not make Asami happy. So he stopped.

It bubbled inside of him, those words. Sometimes, the urge to say them almost left him breathless, the desire to just tell the man how much he loved him, how glad he was that the person Asami Ryuichi had been born into this world. Only in the deep darkness of the night, when he was positive that the man was sleeping, did he say it. "I love you." He would whisper into silky black locks, lips moving furtively, as if carrying a sacred secret.

For reasons he didn't know, sometimes he would also cry, silver tears trickling down his face as he repeated it over and over again. "I love you…I love you so much Ryuichi…"

* * *

In the dark, Saitou Taiki sat, clacking away on his computer, programming more personality programs for his robots. It wouldn't do for every android to be identical, they deserved better. Or at least, that's what his aesthetic sense demanded.

Sitting back in his chair with a sigh, he rubbed itchy eyes, exhausted from the endless staring at computer screens. The glowing clock in the corner of the screen read 1:32 AM. Absentmindedly, his eyes drifted around the room, noting the various still figures of androids that had yet to be filled with programs, preliminary models of other lines he was developing. In the midst of all the controlled chaos, the papers filled to the brim with words, the office without a shred of personality, stood a single personal memento. An older, grainy photo, showing a boy, thin and sick, but laughing genuinely. His white teeth glinting, his blond hair shimmering, his blue eyes joyful.

Fingers caressed the frame as Taiki looked on mournfully. "Ah, Akihito, I have granted your wish, but I wonder, is it truly what you wanted?"

But mistakes were things of the past, and nothing could be changed, for while the future was an ever shifting landscape, the past was set in stone. Closing his eyes, he turned from the photo, returning to his studies. _Akihito, I pray that you find joy, truly._

 **AN: Reviews make me happy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Akihito both loved and respected his lover's company. He knew exactly how much hard work and long hours both Asami and his trusted advisors put into making Sion a success. But sometimes he really, _really_ hated some of the staff that worked there. Like this receptionist. Her thin lips squished into a line as she looked at him with scornful eyes. "Like I said, I'm just here with Ryu—I mean Asami's lunch." He held up the bento pleadingly.

She glanced at his jeans and sleeveless t-shirt. "I'm sorry," Her voice was so laden with honeyed condescension that it practically dripped, "But Asami-sama is currently busy, I'm afraid you can only leave a message."

Aki felt his cheek twitch as he forcefully held his smile. _Bullshit, I know his schedule forwards and backwards, he's perfectly free right now. Unless that Hong Kong official came early…_ "If you could just page him I'm sure he would let me up."

With a sigh of irritation, she snatched up the phone receiver, dialing a number. "Hello, Kirishima-san? Yes…there's a…" She glanced up expectantly.

"Takaba Akihito." He supplied, giving her an extra vindictive sweet smile.

"A Takaba Akihito here to see Asami-sama."

A pause. The voice at the other end suddenly let out a string of chatters. She froze, the smug smile dropping off her lips as she paled. She slammed down the receiver, standing up nervously as she brushed out her skirt. "My apologies, Takaba-sama, if you would follow me."

 _That's right, apologize._ Aki smiled in victory. "No problem!"

Asami looked up as soon as they entered, giving a smile to Akihito as his eyes dismissed the nameless receptionist. "What brings you here today, Akihito?"

"I brought you lunch!" The boy held up the bento happily. "I saw your schedule was pretty open today, so you should eat something wholesome."

"I think I'd be even happier if you fed me." The man fixed his smoldering eyes on Aki, paperwork already forgiven. His hands patted his lap, a clear command.

Obediently, Akihito climbed on, unwrapping the cloth around the bento, removing the cap and lifting out a pair of panda chopsticks. "Those again?" Asami sighed, eyeing the silly plastic sticks.

"They're cute." Aki defended, grabbing a morsel of chicken and bringing it to Asami's lips.

The man chewed, his hand hot around Aki's waist. "Delicious." He rumbled in approval.

Aki smiled in delight, snuggling close. "See? Homemade food is always better than that convenience store stuff you buy."

They slowly went like that until almost all of the food was gone. An awkward cough interrupted them. Turning, they saw Kirishima, standing awkwardly. Looking down at his lap, the boy blushed, setting down the chopsticks. "My apologies Asami-sama, but your next client has arrived early and is demanding that their meeting be moved up."

"Who is it?" Asami asked coldly, obviously displeased at being interrupted.

"Okada-san."

Okada Seijuro was a self-important man, prone to throwing his weight around whenever he felt even slightly insulted or slighted. And _everything_ insulted him. Asami sighed heavily; he wasn't getting out of this one. He gave the boy an apologetic look.

"It's okay; work always comes first, right?" Aki said, looking just a teensy bit disappointed.

Asami felt a stab of guilt. Goddamn, in these past two months he had felt more of that emotion that he had in his entire life. Something about those big eyes and that slightly pouted lip just triggered a primal feeling of remorse in him. He placed a chaste kiss on the boy's lips. "I'll try to come home early today."

Aki perked up, already imagining all the things he could cook for dinner. "Alright, I'll see you at home." He jumped up, gathering up the bento and rewrapping the cloth. "Work hard!"

* * *

Akihito hummed in the elevator as it descended. Eyes closed, he bobbed his head, stepping forward automatically when the ding sounded, only to collide with another person. The other person stepped backwards, stumbling and falling down. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry." He gasped, reaching down to help the man up.

Shaggy black hair flopped as hazel eyes sparkled good naturedly. "That's quite alright, I should've been careful too." Abruptly, the man stilled as he got a better look at Akihito.

"I'm sorry, but have we met before?" The man asked. "I'm Yoshida Kenkichi."

"I don't think so, sorry." Aki smiled apologetically. "But I'm Takaba Akihito, and it's nice to meet you!"

The man nodded slowly. "Well, have a good day sir."

"You too!" Akihito stepped out of the elevator, heading for the doors, not noticing the curious eyes that continued to examine him.

 _Takaba…Akihito, huh?_

* * *

"I hope you realize that this fragile balance cannot be maintained forever." Taiki ventured an honest comment. In front of him sat Asami, reclining behind his desk. Ah, this guy had a gift for intimidating his employees, that's for sure.

The man simply sat, face frozen and eyes ice hard. "It must."

"One day," Taiki said resolutely, steeling himself for the backlash. "Akihito will want to see his parents, his old classmates, his friends. And how will he do when he realizes that those people do not exist, or if they exist, have no recollection of ever meeting him? You cannot keep on feeding him lies like this. The higher you build this reality up, the harder he will fall when it crumbles."

"Then what am I to do?" The man snarled. "Tell him he isn't human? Admit that his adoration for me is code and nothing more? I would rather live a lie than have that happen." Raw obsession gleamed behind his eyes.

The scientist sighed, giving in. He knew which battles not to pick. "I'm just warning you, my work might be perfect, but even I can't just magic up a full background for a person that doesn't exist. And neither can you, no matter how much money you spend."

Without a word, Asami gestured at the door. The message was clear. gestured at the door. The message was clear. _You're dismissed now_.

Taiki nodded, standing up to leave. His eyes scanned over the man, feeling a spark of pity. _Poor fool._

As soon as the scientist exited, Asami pulled out a Dunhill, lighting it with a flick. He knew perfectly well without any outside interference that he was doing a balancing act. This peace could not last forever. But when he remembered the sight of the angel curled up in silk sheets, bathed in the gray light of dawn, his heart squeezed. _Just a little while more, my boy. I'm sorry, but indulge this selfishness of mine._

* * *

 _His eyes were turned out the window, regarding the snowflakes that flitted past. They piled up gorgeously, enormous piles of snow lying on the grounds around the hospital. Abruptly, his door was slammed open as a person stumbled through. Saitou Taiki grinned jovially, holding up the box in his hand, snow melting in his black hair. "Sorry I'm late, Aki!"_

 _The boy grinned happily. "It's fine, Oji-san, Merry Christmas!"_

" _Merry Christmas to you too!" Taiki echoed, ruffling the boy's hair and sitting down the cake._

 _Aki narrowed his eyes at the box. "Oji-san," He said reproachfully, "That's not allowed in the hospital. Sensei will get mad if you give me cake."_

 _Taiki gave a mischievous smile, putting a finger to his lips. "A little treat on the last day before your treatments, alright?"_

 _The boy paused, eyes growing distant for a split second. He smiled sadly. "Yes, I suppose a last treat will be fine."_

" _We'll get lots of treats after you get better." Taiki promised, hugging the boy's slim frame._

 _Aki closed his eyes, willing himself to believe those words, to have hope. "Yeah, let's go to an all you can eat cake buffet when this is all over."_

" _It's a promise." Taiki nodded, opening the box. "Now come on, it's time for cake!"_

 _Aki smiled wide, clapping his hands. "Yum!"_

Taiki's eyes opened wide, taking in the darkness of his bedroom. _That dream again…_

Rolling out of bed, he grabbed the bottle of scotch, carelessly pouring it into a tumbler, knocking back the fiery liquid. A remedy to keep the dreams at bay. _Sorry, Aki, looks like this useless Oji-san is sullying your memory…_

 **AN: Reviews make my day :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_March 1994_

Hasegawa Ryuichi, most adults agreed, was a most peculiar child. On one hand, he looked like the perfect cherub, with his soft black curls framing an adorably round face and large, golden eyes. Any woman who saw him was struck with the deep maternal urge to cuddle something. Even the toughest nurses of his father's hospital would fawn over him, cooing compliments and showering him with anything he could've ever wanted.

But as any person who got to know the boy would attest to, as perfect as his little face was (and it _was_ insanely perfect), his personality was equally flawed. The boy seemed to show little to no interest for any other person or thing. None of his many admirers moved him to smile. While he was considered a child prodigy in many fields, not a one of them stirred his genuine interest, and he almost always quite after a month or two, to the despair of his delighted tutors. He was his own little environment, content to exist alone. Nothing and no one affected him. No one, that is, except for one person.

"Oh, Ryu-chan, you must be here to see Akihito-kun!" Mina-san, the head nurse, beamed at him. She was the rare type that didn't seem to mind his standoffish personality, dismissing it with a cheery smile. "Where's your father?"

"He's busy with business again; he told me I could see Aki-nii. Where is he?" His big golden eyes glinted with a unusual spark of interest.

A nervousness entered Mina-san's demeanor as the woman giggled nervously, tucking a black lock of hair behind her ear. "Oh, he's a bit busy right now, you might want to come back later—" She was cut off as Ryuichi brushed past her. Was Aki-nii hurt? They almost never denied him access, and it wasn't like they could realistically detain the hospital director's child. Something might have happened. His eyes brightened further with worry as he stepped into the room.

Inside, he could smell fresh air, the ubiquitous scent of antiseptic that permeated the hospital hallways gone. The windows were thrown wide, and Ryuichi could hear a buzzing. Sitting on the bed was Aki-nii, who looked up in shock. The nurse, holding the electric razor, also yelped in shock.

"Ryu-chan, is that you? Sorry, I'm almost done, why don't you sit down in a chair and wait for a bit while Izumi-san finishes up?"

Even as he spoke, more blond locks of hair rained down, revealing his pale scalp. Ryuichi looked on dumbly, confused but feeling an odd sense of loss as the silky hair dropped to the sheets. "Why are you shaving your head, Aki-nii?" Hesitantly, he clambered onto one of the plastic chairs.

"Well, Ryuichi, because I am very sick, my hair has begun to fall out. So I decided that instead of it falling out bit by bit, I would like to have it all gone at once." Aki-nii smiled gently. That was one thing about Aki-nii that Ryu loved. The older boy never minced his words, even when talking to the six year old. With a final sweep, the last strand of hair fluttered down. "And it's all done now, Akihito-kun! You enjoy your time with Ryu-chan, okay?" The nurse briskly swept the hair into a trash bag and took it away, sliding the door shut.

Ryu nodded in understanding, but still looked at the hair mournfully. "I liked your hair. It was pretty."

For a second, Aki-nii paused in shock. He gave a snort, smiling gently at Ryu. Even without his hair, he looked stunning. "You're going to be such a lady-killer when you grow up, if you keep spouting such sappy lines."

"Lady-killer?" Ryuichi tilted his head at the unfamiliar phrase.

Aki-nii flushed, obviously deciding it wasn't prudent to talk about such a thing with the child. "Anyhow, why did you come by today, Ryu-chan? Don't you have piano lessons today?" Akihito's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Ryuichi dropped his eyes sullenly.

"Ryuichi…" Akihito's voice took on a dangerous edge.

"I didn't want to go. The piano is boring." The boy muttered, swinging his legs as he stared solemnly at the linoleum floors. The harsh white lights of the hospital were reflected in the tiles, warped by imperfect lacquer.

Aki-nii sat back with a great heaving sigh, and gestured for the boy to get on the bed. Ryuichi's eyes brightened as he eagerly clambered on, nestled against Akihito's side.

"Ryuichi…we all have things we don't want to do. But learning how to stand things you don't like is a part of life too, okay? Your father just wants you to polish your talents, and he is spending a lot of money to hire your tutor. So you have to go, okay? No more skipping." Aki-nii's voice brooked no dissent.

Reluctantly, Ryuichi nodded. Piano lessons really were a pain, the tutor spoke Japanese with an odd accent and always seemed to find fault with his posture. But Aki-nii was serious, and when Aki-nii was serious, you listened. Peeking up with his very best puppy dog eyes (a weapon of nuclear proportions), he made his last ditch attempt, "But can I stay just for today? I can play the piano for you…" His eyes flicked over to the small piano in the corner of the room with innocent hope.

For a second, he thought it wouldn't work. But after a bit, Aki-nii sank further into his pillows, leaning back expectantly. "Well, it's not like you're making it to today's lesson either. You can just practice here for half an hour instead."

Leaping off the bed, Ryuichi eagerly hopped onto the bench, his tiny fingers caressing the ivories with skill far beyond his years.

Akihito serenely sat back, suddenly wracked by exhaustion. His eyes slipped shut, listening as the familiar melody of Fur Elise bloomed from the tiny piano.

* * *

 _Spring 2020 (modern day)_

Yoshida Junichi massaged his eyes as he leaned back in his chair, eyes stinging as he blinked them repeatedly. On the screen was window upon window of patient records, all data he'd have to painstakingly review before deciding on proper treatment changes or continuations. His eyes flicked to the clock. 9:54 PM, huh? He had a little more time. Before he could lean back forward and immerse himself in his work again, a knock sounded at the door. He scrunched his eyebrows. So late? The nurses were supposed to consult the physician on night shift starting at 9 PM.

"Come in."

The door cracked open and a head popped through, followed by a very tall body. "Kenkichi? What are you doing here?"

"I just felt like dropping by." The smile he gave was far too boyish and innocent to be truthful.

"What does my troublesome nephew _really_ want?" He quirked a tired eyebrow.

"Well, here's the thing, I met a person today and he seems awfully familiar…"

"And why would I know about this person?" He had probably spoiled his willful nephew a tad too much, Junichi reflected, if he was even asking him about this.

"Just a hunch! Does the name Takaba Akihito ring a bell?"

The old man paused in shock. "Takaba…Akihito?"

"Do I know him?" He pressed.

Junichi sat back, regarding his nephew. "Hm, I can't believe you forgot Akihito-kun. Then again, children do tend to forget painful memories."

 _Painful memories?_ "So I do know him?"

"No, no," He shook his head. "This is just a coincidence; the Takaba-san you met today couldn't be the Akihito-kun from back then. I suppose the name just triggered something in your memory."

"How do you know that for sure? It could be the same person." Kenkichi just couldn't shake it, that overwhelming sense of familiarity that had occurred when he met the boy.

"No, it can't be, because Akihito-kun is dead."

A silence.

"…dead?" He croaked out.

"Well, it looks like you've forgotten everything, haven't you?" His uncle chuckled without mirth. "I'll just have to tell you."

* * *

 _April 1994_

Jun sighed, swinging his legs back and forth as he sat on a chair. His father seemed busy again, and the hospital was so _boring_. "Wah, someone has a grumpy expression." A nurse smiled maternally, setting down a clipboard. "I bet you're bored. Would you like to meet someone? There's another little boy here now, he's in a hospital room."

Jun's eyes brightened with interest, and then saddened. "Is he sick too?" He knew that the people his dad worked with were often very sick.

"Oh, no, no!" The nurse rushed to reassure him. "He's a perfectly healthy little boy, he just comes to visit another person who is sick sometimes."

"Okay, then!" Jun followed after her obediently, eager to see this new playmate of his. As they walked down the long hallway, a sound reached his small ears, and he tilted his head curiously.

The nurse placed a finger against her lips for silence as she slid open a door. Immediately, the music got louder, gushing out of the room. Jun's tiny mouth dropped open in awe at the beautiful sounds. He peered in curiously, wondering who it was playing the piano.

Another boy, about his age, sat at the piano bench. His fingers danced across the piano with grace, hitting every note with precision, not missing a beat. Abruptly, they stilled as he turned. His large gold eyes, set in a cherubic countenance, were sharp.

Frigid gold clashed warm hazel as both boys realized something instantly.

They _hated_ each other.


End file.
